A phosphor for near-ultraviolet excitation light-emitting elements is used in near-ultraviolet excitation light-emitting elements such as white LEDs. Patent Document 1 describes a Eu-activated alkaline earth metal halogen apatite phosphor.
Patent Document 1
JP 2005-340748 A (US2005/0156496 A1)